I'll be back I promise
by Dragoon182
Summary: Jazz is moving away but her father says that the family will go with her. How will Danny react? Will he ever return to Amity Park? Will he ever see his new lover again? COMPLETE
1. The worst news to ever hear

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom... I wish...

Chapter 1

The worst news to ever hear

Danny Fenton and his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson sat on a large couch in the large living room of Danny's house. Danny told them earlier that his dad had something to tell him and Danny asked Tucker and Sam to go with him. For some reason Danny knew that it wasn't anything good to hear.

" I wonder what he's going to tell you." Tucker said

" No clue." Danny replied

" Danny, I have some news for you. I've already told your sister about this, she didn't agree to it though." Jack said

" What is it?" Danny asked

" As you know your sister is moving, and I told her that we'd go with her." Jack replied

" What? No." Danny said

" Yes, son we are." Jack said

" I can't leave Amity Park, I don't want to leave all the thing I've came to know and love." Danny argued

" Sorry son." Jack said grimly

Jack left the room and Danny shoulders sunk low, he couldn't believe it. He was moving despite his efforts to stay.

" Oh man that's not fair he can't take you away from us." Tucker said

" Apparently he can." Danny sighed

" You're our friend, when you leave what are we going to do without you." Sam said

" Not sure." Danny replied

Danny's shoulders sunk lower than before, he sighed, and closed his eyes he stood up and opened them no longer holding happiness.

" I better get packing, you can help if you want." Danny said

Danny left the room his head hung low as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend, she loved him with all of her heart though to shy to tell him. She knew that she would have to work up the courage to tell him before he left town, but she knew that sh e wouldn't be able to tell him. She pretty much knew that he didn't feel the same way, she knew for a fact that a guy like Danny wouldn't like a girl like her.

_" I wish that it was easier to tell him how I feel."_ Sam thought

But it wasn't as easy as saying " I love you." no much more difficult than that. It was very hard to ell someone that you love them, but writing it wasn't so hard. Sam could write it down but she would be so nervous that her writing wouldn't be straight or readable for that matter, so that was out of the question.

_" This so unfair." _Sam thought


	2. Can't seem to let go

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Chapter 2

Can't seem to let go

Danny sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time, he found out that the were moving a month ago, and he still couldn't believe it he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with his friends, but despite his efforts his parents didn't change their minds, Jazz even tried to talk them out of it but still they did not listen.

" Don't worry Danny when your old enough you can come back to Amity Park." Jazz said with her hand on her brother's shoulder

" I know, but what if..." Danny hesitated

" Sam finds a guy" Jazz finished

" I want her to be happy, but I want to be with her." Danny said

" I know Sam pretty well Danny, and if I know as well as I do she will wait for you to come back." Jazz replied

" Thanks Jazz, you really know how to cheer someone up." Danny said

" It's what I'm here for." Jazz said

Danny went up into his room and packed more stuff into the cardboard boxes he suddenly saw blue mist escape his mouth.

" Oh no." Danny moaned

He transformed and turned around at first he saw nothing but soon enough...

" I am the Box Ghost! And once I empty you of your contents your perfect squareness shall be mine!" said a annoying voice

" Not you again." Danny sighed

" You are not worthy of such a perfect shape." the Box Ghost retorted

Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and the Box Ghost was sucked in in a flash of light.

" BEWARE!" the Box Ghost yelled as Danny put the cap on and untransformed.

" That's taken care of." Danny said

As Danny finished putting his shirts in a box he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

" Come in." Danny said

The door opened and Sam peeked in, Danny smiled at this, she walked into the almost empty room.

" I guess it's really happening." Sam said

" Guess so...what do you need." Danny asked

" I thought you would need some help packing up your things." Sam said

" I do need some help." Danny said looking around the room

Sam helped Danny pack up what was left of his things and she sighed as he put the boxes in the RV.

" Too bad Tucker had to go to his grandmother's." Danny said

" I know, but all I know is that we'll miss you." Sam said

Danny then got an idea, he quickly went up to his room and grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote on his nightstand, and he labeled it READ AFTER I LEAVE AND NOT BEFORE. He came down the stairs to find Jazz talking to Sam.

" Hey Danny, where'd you go?" Jazz asked

" Had to take care of something." Danny replied

Sam looked at her watch, Danny would be leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow, she didn't want him to leave there were so many things that she wanted to tell him, but sadly she could not, she was far too shy to tell him.

" Want to go to the park Sam?" Danny asked

Sam snapped back to reality " Sure." she replied

Danny and Sam walked side by side as they walked through the park, the trees in bloom along with the flowers the wonderful scents calmed Sam's nerves for now, she sighed.

" I know it' hard for you Sam, but I will come back." Danny said

" I do I know that for sure?" Sam asked

" I'll come back no matter what Sam, even if I have to fight my way out." Danny said

" You don't have to come back if you don't want to." Sam argued

" I don't want to go, but I'll want to come back." Danny replied

Sam smiled weakly, how could she resist those eyes? She couldn't, she could find herself at peace when she looked at him, but she knew that she didn't stand a chance with him...

Danny saw a white rose in a near by flower field, he picked it and put it in Sam's black hair. She smiled and Danny smiled back, he didn't want her to be sad, it would break his heart to see her upset.

" Remember the day we first met?" Sam asked

" I remember, I was the new kid in town. Not exactly the best day of my life till I ran into you." Danny replied

" The day that you became Dash's punching bag." Sam said

" Still am, but he doesn't bother me as much as he id." Danny said

Since that day Danny and Sam have been close friends sharing secrets with each other,keeping Tucker in line, and many more things. Sam noticed that Danny changed since then, he was a bit taller he was stronger, fitter, and getting better grades. But she didn't care about those kind of things, unlike most girls Sam likes or loves someone for who they are not what they are.

" It's not going to be the same without you." Sam said

" I know, but I can't get out of it." Danny said

" I wish you could." Sam said sadly

" Me too." Danny replied

Sam looked at the sky it was a beautiful blue with some clouds and the sun brightly shinning. Why did it have to be so nice on one of the worst days of her life?

" Sam, I have something for you." Danny said

" What is it?" Sam asked

Danny grabbed her hand and put the note in it and he looked at her, Sam could see everything in Danny's eyes, she could see that moving away from home was breaking his heart in two.

" Read it after I'm gone." Danny said

Sam nodded and didn't speak a word Danny sat down on a bench and he looked around, he would miss this place. He would miss everything about it, including his friends. Why was this happening to him?

_" I will return."_ Danny thought


	3. The hardest thing to do

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom... I wish I did

Chapter 3

The hardest thing to do

Sam sighed to herself as she looked out her window, today was the day, the day that the love of her life was moving away to a far away city. Sam couldn't believe it, this day came so fast, why did it? She didn't have time tell him how she felt about him, she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

She went down the stairs and got a quick breakfast, she sat at the kitchen table and her parents came in with their usual annoying smiles.

" What a wonderful day, those annoying Fenton's are finally moving, now Sammie can find a nice guy to be with." said her mom happily

" For your information, Danny's a great guy, I don't care what you think about him because I like him." Sam said then she left the room and ran to Danny's

She came up to the Fenton's and saw the RV ready to go when they were ready, she saw Danny standing next to Jazz with a sad look on his face. Sam went up to him and saw his eyes brighten up, and she put her hand on his shoulder.

" I hate to see you go like this." Sam said

" I hate to go." Danny said

" I'm going to miss you Danny." Sam said sadly

" I'll miss you too." Danny replied

" You try to enjoy yourself." Sam said

" I'll try, but I can't make any promises." Danny replied

Danny heard the RV start up and saw his mom and Jazz loading in, his dad already in the drivers seat ready to go. Danny grabbed Sam and pulled her into a hug, she just melted in his arms she wanted to stay in his strong arms, but she felt him let go of her. She looked into his blue eyes and saw that the sparks in his eyes threated to disappear, she patted his shoulder and gave him a smile. He smiled back and he got into the RV and it drove off, Sam saw Danny looking out the back window sadly waving to her as the RV went out of sight, she waved back and she sighed.

Sam walked back home and went up stairs to her room, there on her nightstand was the note that Danny gave her, she picked up the note and opened it up.

_Dear Sam,_

_By the time you read this I'm heading to who knows where. As you can imagine this moving business is terrible for me, I hate to leave all that I know and love behind me especially my friends. _

_I wrote this because I didn't have the courage to tell you, I know that you know we're friends, but I always wanted to be more than just a friend. I want to make you the happiest woman in the world, but I couldn't tell you, I thought you would want a **real** man not a halfa. A girl like you deserve a guy better than me, I'm not the best choice for a guy, I'm always fighting ghosts and I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't live with myself if you got hurt, I'm just looking out for you, but I just want you to know that I love you._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Danny_

Sam smiled to herself as she read over the note, he did care, he cared enough to write all of this down in such a short time, and to be caring enough to say all of this. She loved him, she didn't care if she got hurt, she would get hurt for him, she didn't care if he wasn't a good choice in a guy, she loved him for who he is not what he is.

"_ He is always a laugh, I will love his humor forever along with him alone. I will wait for him."_ Sam thought

Danny sat in his seat in the RV as it moved down the road at about forty-five miles per hour, Danny watched the landscape through the window as he sighed to himself.

" I know you'll miss Amity Park, but you can always come back when your old enough." Maddie said

" I know mom, but I'm going to miss it so badly." Danny replied

" I understand Danny, but maybe you'll like it in Florida." Jack said

" Yes, I heard that it's nice down there." Maddie agreed

" Yes, just forget about the hurricanes, floods, brushfires and what else." Jazz said

" Better than Amity Park." Jack said

_" I will return to Amity Park no matter what."_ Danny thought determinedly

Danny continued to look out the window watching the world roll on by, but soon he fell asleep dreaming that one day that he would return to Amity Park to see Sam again.


	4. Living without each other

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Danny Phantom... I wish I did.

Chapter 4

Living without each other

Sam got up early in the morning, she went downstairs and she suffered through her mom trying to match her up with every boy she knew, but every guy that came near Sam got knocked out or was shoved into some sort of water source, be it a birdbath, a puddle, a pond, or a lake.

" Sam you have to choose someone, I want you to be happy." her mom said

" If you want me to be happy, than leave me alone." Sam replied

Sam walked off and went back up to her room she sat on her bed and pulled out her photo album, she smile to herself as she looked over favorite pictures. Most of them were of her, Tucker, and Danny there were some that were of her and Danny. There was one picture that Tucker took a year and five months ago and she loved it most, the one of her and Danny wrestling in freshly fallen autumn leaves in the park. Sam remembered that day like it was yesterday...

Flashback...

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked through the park looking at the beautiful landscape, autumn was the best season of all in Amity Park. Sam inhaled the scents of autumn, fresh fallen leaves, clothes drying outside, and pumpkin pies. They sat on a nearby bench to look at the beautiful scenery, Danny saw a pile of leaves beneath a large maple tree he then saw Tucker jump into the pile sending leaves into the air and landed laughing as the leaves fell back down to the ground.

" You are something else Tuck." Danny said

" I know, but it's fun." Tucker replied

" He's right autumn isn't autumn if you don't jump into a pile of leaves." Sam agreed

" I guess you're right." Danny said

Suddenly Sam pounced on Danny and sent them falling into the pile of leaves, Sam laughed as Danny sat up leave all over him.

" You're so going to get it." Danny said

Danny pinned Sam down and the two started to wrestle in the laves, Tucker got out of the way an pulled out his camera and took a picture of the wrestling match.

End Flashback...

Sam loved that day, it seemed to be so far away now, she missed all of the times that they spent together, sure he fought ghosts most of the time but she didn't care. Sam looked out her window and toward the sky, it was a beautiful shade of blue and clouds rolled by slowly. She went downstairs and she saw the newspaper on the footstool she picked it up and read through it to see if anything was going on.

Sam's been doing this ever since Danny left one year and seven months ago, she had nothing better to do during the day other than putting up with her parents. Her eyes widened as she read a part of the first section of the paper, she shook her head this couldn't be happening it read: HURRICANE ZACK HEADS TOWARDS FLORIDA

" This can't be happening." Sam said to herself

She put down the paper and she went back up to her room and she got on her computer, her heart pounded in her chest she hoped that she had an e-mail from Danny. And to her relief she did.

**Sam,**

**Hope things are going well back in Amity Park, I truly miss it, Florida isn't a place for me. I don't like it down here at all, there aren't to many nice people around here. I had to type this quickly so forgive me if there are some misspelled words... We're preparing for Hurricane Zack so we're very busy. Don't worry about me I'll be fine, I've been through worse than this and you know that for a fact. I have to go, I'm helping dad put boards over the windows.**

**Take care,**

**Danny**

Sam sighed in relief, but she knew while the hurricane was blowing over the state that Danny wouldn't be able to e-mail her until it blew over. She started to type an e-mail back to him, she stopped for a minute and she wondered if he found a different girl down there.

_Danny,_

_I'm doing fine over here, just putting up with my parents as always. How are you doing? I hope you at least made one friend down there, I don't want you to be lonely. I just hope that the hurricane isn't too bad, I know you've been through worse than a hurricane. I will be quite worried when it does hit the state though since you'll be able to keep in touch as often, you take care down there Danny._

_Be careful,_

_Sam_

" I just hope that he is very careful down there." Sam said

In Florida...

Danny held a board tightly to the window as his dad nailed it tightly across the window. Danny looked up to the sky, gray and it was lightly raining, but there was more coming their way much more. Danny and his dad was finally done, his dad went inside and Danny stood looking at the sky, he wanted to be back in the bright blue skies of Amity Park.

" I will go back, this is not the place for me." Danny said to himself

" Danny get inside." Maddie called

Danny took one last look at the sky and he went inside the medium sized house.

_" I will go back and no one will stop me."_ Danny thought


	5. The hurricane strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom... I wish I did though.

_I'm updating because I'm bored..._

Chapter 5

The hurricane strikes

Sam sat on the widow seat in her room watching the people below go about their business, she hasn't heard from Danny for some time now she was beginning to worry about him. She then heard the radio down in the kitchen, her grandmother must of left it on, she listened to it for a while, then her eyes widened at what she heard.

_" Hurricane Zack has just struck Florida, and already there's one-million dollars in damage costs. This is one of the worst hurricanes since Katrina."_

Sam's heart jumped at this, she hoped with of her heart that Danny was okay and he was safe. Sam looked to the night sky sending a secret wish that he would be okay and that one day he would return to her like he said he would, she then saw a shooting star streak across the beautiful night sky.

" Time for bed Sammie." her mom called

" Okay mom." Sam replied

Sam got changed and she took one last look at the sky three more shooting stars flashed across the sky, she smiled and she went to bed.

In Florida...

The fierce wind blew the shudders off of the windows outside the house, Jack, Maddie, and Danny were down in the basement. Jack and Maddie were fast asleep, Danny on the other hand laid there awake on the cold hard floor. Listening to the fierce wind and rain hit the house he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Sam, in fact he didn't want to stop thinking about her. He couldn't and he didn't. Danny finally felt tired, covering up with the blanket Sam gave him for Christmas last year, he snuggled up in it and sighed as he fell asleep.

A few hours later Danny was startled from his slumber when he heard a loud crash, but he stayed down in the basement he knew better to stay were it was safe sure he's half ghost but he knew not to go check it out. He heard three more crashes somewhere in the house, to him it sounded that the crashes occurred in the living room where all of his mom's fine china was, go figure... Danny sighed as he went back to sleep curled up in the navy blue blanket.

Back in Amity Park...

Sam woke up early in the morning she went downstairs and had her breakfast, she saw the newspaper on the footstool she picked it up and read it. The first thing she read was the headline on the first page **HURRICANE ZACK STRIKES FLORIDA** Sam put down the paper and she felt her heart skip a beat.

" Danny I hope you're okay." Sam thought

Sam went upstairs, she saw her computer screen and saw a envelope picture on it, jumping up she got on her computer and pulled up the e-mail to find out it was from Tucker.

**Sam,**

**I hope you're having a good summer, I know Danny's been gone for more than a year now, but you have to cheer up. He would want you to and you know that, as do I, he's fine down there I'm sure he'll e-mail you when he can. I'm sorry I can't be there to suffer with you but I'm stuck here at my grandmothers house. Not very fun... I hate getting up at 7:30 in the morning, but that's when my parents get me up I'm getting use to it though. I better go, my parents say it's time for breakfast.**

**Tucker**

Sam felt sorry for the geek, Tucker wasn't a big fan of getting up early in the morning, he'd prefer to sleep in till at least noon.

_Tucker,_

_I'm sorry that you have to get up so early in the morning, but you're not the only one up early. I've been up around 7:00 am for the past few days now, I don't mind one bit, I just can't seem to sleep in anymore. Anyway, the hurricane struck Florida and I'm worried sick right now... I hope you have fun over there at your grandmothers._

_Sam _

Sam shutdown her computer and she sat on her bed and pulled out her favorite book and read a few chapters. She loved the plot of the book, four friends are separated when they are eleven, and when they are eighteen they go on amazing adventures to get back together in one special place. Sometimes she could imagine herself as one of the characters, she could understand them most of the time, but they had better lives their parents actually accepted their friends.

She put her book back on her nightstand and she stared out the window and sighed, she wondered how Danny was doing. She somehow she didn't know how but she somehow knew that he was okay, did she bond with him so much that she could tell if he was alive or not? She wondered about this, their bond must have been strong enough to tell each other that they're okay, she couldn't believe it, all this time she thought that their bond wouldn't be strong, but she was wrong and she was glad that she was.

Two weeks have passed and Sam hasn't heard from Danny since the hurricane struck Florida, she was beginning to worry even more than she was two weeks ago. She still felt the feeling telling her that he was just fine, but she still worried like mad, and she had every reason, after all she was one of his best friends and she loved the guy. Then she heard the familiar sound of her computer, she saw the envelope icon and she sat down in the chair to find it was from Danny!

_Sam,_

_Sorry I haven't e-mailed you in a while but the hurricane lasted longer than anyone expected, I'm okay, a few scratches from digging myself out of rubble but other than that I'm just fine. The hurricane left many homeless, I feel sorry for them since our house only has minimal damage, mom and I are going to donate water, food, and other supplies to those people once we fix up the house. I'm sorry if I worried you too much, but I somehow knew that I was going to be okay, it was like you were there with me the entire time! It was amazing, I liked that feeling, I was at peace I wasn't worried about anything. I better go I have work to do._

_Love ya,_

_Danny _

Sam smiled her feeling was right! He was okay and he was going to help the homeless, how sweet, he was always thinking about others and their needs.

" He's a true person." Sam said to herself


	6. A blast from the past

_Thanks for all the reviews, I never thought this fic would do so good, I hope you like this chapter._

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom... I wish I did

Chapter 6

A blast from the past

Sam sat on the front stoop of her new house, looking at the beautiful blue cloudless sky, she has been e-mailing Danny back and forth for four years. She was eighteen now and was living on her own, it was like she has always dreamed, but one thing was missing Danny. She had always dreamed of Danny being with her in a new life, but he hasn't e-mailed her in a while now, she was beginning to worry about him. She wondered how much he had changed, she knew that she changed a lot, she was a little taller and she wore lighter colored clothing, and her hair was a little bit longer. She couldn't keep her mind off of Danny, he was her everything, without him she was nothing, nothing more than a regular girl without a care in the world.

" I wonder where he is." Sam wondered to herself

" Maybe he's on his way." said a voice

" Hey Tucker." Sam said

" Darn, I thought I could fool you." Tucker pouted

" Nice try." Sam said

Sam turned her attention back to the sky as she thought about the black haired teen she loved.

" So how are you and Star?" Sam asked

" We're doing fine, she stopped hanging with Paulina years ago, and I'm very glad about that Star's a great person." Tucker replied

" That's good, I hated that shallow witch Paulina." Sam said

" Because Danny had a huge crush on her in our freshman year." Tucker replied

" I know, but he lost interest in her." Sam retorted

Tucker knew that his once Gothic friend was far better off now, he knew that this was Danny's doing, by e-mailing each other back and forth he was able to help her. Tucker knew that like he promised that Danny would return to Amity Park with a great smile on his face as he saw Sam once again.

" I'd better, I have stuff to do, see ya Sam." Tucker said

" See you later Tuck." Sam replied

Tucker left and Sam was once again left on the stoop by herself, thinking of the half ghost teen she loved more than anything in the world. Sam decided to herself that she would go to the park for a nice walk and settle down.

That evening Sam was walking around not exactly looking where she was going, lost in the majestic sights, and noises around her. However she was brought out of her daze when she walked into something, or more precisely, someone. Falling onto the ground with a soft 'Oomph', she looked up to see who it was and apologize for not looking where she was going.

There in front of her bent down holding out a strong nimmble hand was a strong-looking man with lovely black hair and blue eyes, he smiled at her with a friendly feel to it and she immediately recognized him. Throwing her arms around his neck in a long hug she sighed.

" It's good to see you Danny." Sam said

" It's wonderful to see you again Sam." Danny replied

Though she didn't want to, she let go of Danny to get a good look at him, he was taller, he looked stronger, he held the same caring smile that he always had. She just want to say something, but she didn't want to say anything rude.

" You've changed a lot." Sam said blushing

" I know, I did a lot of heavy lifting down there." Danny replied modestly

" No need to be so modest, Danny you look great." Sam said

" You're not so bad yourself." Danny said

Sam blushed greatly a Danny's sudden comment, but then she knew why he was saying this, she remembered the letter he gave to her three years and seven months ago.

_Dear Sam,_

_By the time you read this I'm heading to who knows where. As you can imagine this moving business is terrible for me, I hate to leave all that I know and love behind me especially my friends. _

_I wrote this because I didn't have the courage to tell you, I know that you know we're friends, but I always wanted to be more than just a friend. I want to make you the happiest woman in the world, but I couldn't tell you, I thought you would want a **real** man not a halfa. A girl like you deserve a guy better than me, I'm not the best choice for a guy, I'm always fighting ghosts and I don't want you to get hurt. I wouldn't live with myself if you got hurt, I'm just looking out for you, but I just want you to know that I love you._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Danny_

Sam snapped back to reality when Danny put a hand on her shoulder ans smiled at her with his famous smile, when Sam smiled back he blushed a bit.

" So you love me huh?" Sam asked the already blushing teen

Danny blushed even redder " I most certainly do." he replied

" Well, ever since I knew you, I loved you." Sam said blushing just as bad

" You do?" Danny asked

" I wouldn't lie Danny." Sam replied

Danny hugged Sam tightly, not wanting to let her go, and she didn't want him to, she just melted in his touch. She closed her eyes and sighed in complete happiness, she was finally back with the man she loved very much.

She remembered all the good times and the bad, all the times he's saved her butt from danger, and all the times she helped him. She didn't want Danny to ever leave her again, if he did leave she would go with him, no matter what the circumstances were. She loved him and nothing or no one could change that.

" I'll never leave you again." Danny promised

" I'll hold that to you." Sam said

THE END


End file.
